Seaside Hill: The First Adventure
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Waluigi and Bowser Jr's first adventure in the beautiful, lush, tropical Seaside Hill enfolds in this energetic adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**Seaside Hill: The First Adventure**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: So here I am, bored with life, making fanfics on and off. And I figured, since I'm writing a lot about Seaside Hill, I might as well try to make a fanfic where Waluigi and Bowser Jr. visit it for the first time. So here you go. Enjoy, ladies and gentlemen.

Disclaimer: Everything belong to their owners. Seaisde Hill belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team.

* * *

One day, Waluigi and Bowser Jr. arrived in a huge, beautiful tropical paradise called Seaside Hill. It was west of Isle Delfino, and south of pretty much everhwere else.  
"It sure is beautiful here," Bowser Jr. admitted as he stretched his arms, asking Waluigi, "How about we sit here and take in the nice fresh, salty air?"  
Waluigi nodded, and he was about to sit down, when suddenly the winds were a brewing, and Bowser Jr. was picked up by the winds, taken away. He screamed as he struggled to come back down, being nabbed by two red colored hovering egg pawns. Waluigi chased after the egg pawns, running towards the northern direction, as he slipped, tumbling down the slippery hill. Waluigi landed at the bottom, rubbing his chin as he groaned. Suddenly, he fell through the patch of grass, landing at the bottom of a muddy pit. He rubbed his bottom and growled as two red colored normal egg pawns stuck their head over the pit.  
"Oh boy! Fresh catch of the day!" The eggpawn on the right laughed as he rubbed his mechanical hands together.  
The left eggpawn laughed heartily as he agreed, "Heh heh he heh! Yeah! Now that we got a prisoner, let's take him out of service! I mean, control, I mean-"  
The two eggpawns were then blasted by shots of electricity. Waluigi blew his right index finger, having shot the purple colored electricity from there, as he climbed out of the hole, looking for Bowser Jr. Much to his shock, he spotted Toadette stuck on a tropical palm tree, struggling to get down. Waluigi ran towards the palm tree and kicked it, catching Toadette as she was dizzy.  
"Ooooh... wha... where am I...?" Toadette asked as she could barely see, holding onto Waluigi as she felt ill, enough to, well, be ill.


	2. Chapter 2

Waluigi placed Toadette on the ground, only to get blasted several times by eight eggpawns, which all surrounded him and fired with their hands guns. Toadette shook her head and stood up, gasping in horror as the eggpawns pointed their guns at her. Toadette screamed as Waluigi whirled around in the air, using a homing attack on each eggpawn, breaking them up into several pieces. Toadette cheered as her stomach growled, causing her to giggle as she held her stomach. Waluigi heard this and kicked the palm tree again, knocking a bunch of yellow bananas down and giving them to Toadette.  
"Thanks, Waluigi!" Toadette thanked as she waved goodbye to Waluigi, who kept running north to find Bowser Jr.  
Waluigi ran up a twisty path, the grass being replaced with yellow-orange and orange-brown checkerboard, reaching the other side of the hill as he ran on the plateau. He turned to his left, seeing two huge pools and a giant killer whale jumping out of the first pool and into the second. Waluigi was then punched off the plateau by a bluish Eggpawn, who laughed as he watched Waluigi splash into the first pool.  
Waluigi emerged from the cold pool, shivering as the killer whale came back, making a huge splash in the pool that sent Waluigi flying over the plateau and landing in the salty ocean. Waluigi resurfaced, gasping as he was entirely wet, patting his purple cap down to prevent it from falling off. Suddenly, three brownish hammerhead sharks spotted Waluigi and all attempted to ram him into pieces. Waluigi whirled out of the water, watching all hammerhead sharks collide into each other. Waluigi laughed, but he was blown away by the strong wind, that sent him westward, away from where he was going!


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't worry, Waluigi, mah boi! I'll help you get back Bowser Junior!" Exclaimed Petey Piranha, who came to help as he grabbed Waluigi with his big, green leafy hands, placing Waluigi in his red underwear as he flapped towards the northern direction, spotting the two hovering eggpawns carrying Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. looked behind and called for Petey to come closer, but suddenly, more hovering eggpawns emerged, all of them colored green, firing at Petey. Petey groaned with pain as the shots were fired, but he was able to repel it as he kept flapping. Waluigi got an idea, and pulling out a couple of green fuzzy tennis balls and his trusty purple tennis racket, Waluigi started smacking the balls at the green hovering eggpawns, destroying them as he pulled out more tennis balls, as well as ducking to prevent being shot. Petey then slapped his leafs onto his head and bellowed loudly, causing all the remaining hovering eggpawns to explode, as did the two red ones holding Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. screamed as he went tumbling, landing on the highest point of Seaside Hill, where Petey landed, reuniting Waluigi and Bowser Jr. Petey felt a warm feeling in his heart as he watched Waluigi and Bowser Jr. hug each other, but now the three had to deal with a gigantic purple colored eggpawn, who not only was bigger than the previous, but had a huge hammer half the size of his own body!

"Welp... now what, guys?" Petey asked dumbfoundly as he rubbed the back of his gigantic, red colored, white spotted head.

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. both gave Petey obvious looks, as they knew the thing to do - fight!


	4. Chapter 4

Waluigi, Bowser Jr., and Petey Piranha all got into fighting positions when Toadette landed in front of them, eager to help. She twirled arund and giggled as she blew a kiss to Waluigi, Bowser Jr., and Petey, who were all stumped.  
"Thanks for saving me and helping out my stomach problems, Waluigi!" Toadette exclaimed as she pumped her fists, throwing out several jabs, "Now let's go kick some big robot butt!"  
Bowser Jr. scratched his head as Waluigi and Petey shrugged, the four getting into fighting positions as the giant hammer wielding eggpawn motioned his right hand. Suddenly, hundres of eggpawns, of both the normal and hovering kind, surrounded the peak of the hill, clamouring on for a spectacular match.

Toadette lunged towards, but she was smashed into a flattened mushroom by the giant metal hammer. Bowser Jr. facepalmed as Waluigi started firing tennis balls at the eggpawn, but the eggpawn used his giant hammer to smack the balls away. Petey then held the hammer, holding it strongly as he slowly but surely pushed the hammer back. Waluigi and Bowser Jr. dropped their jaws in awe as they snapped out of it and attacked, with Waluigi whirl kicking the eggpawn in the stomach as Bowser Jr. knocked into the legs inside his green spiky shell. Eventually, the eggpawn was topped, falling backwards as he exploded into several pieces of metal, the hammer also exploding. Toadette popped back into her normal form, and she celebrated as she, Waluigi, Bowser Jr., and Petey all gave each other a high five. The four then watched as the renaming eggpawns started fleeing. The four characters looked at each other and deviously grinned as they chased the eggpawns.  
And thus ended Waluigi and Bowser Jr.'s first adventure in Seaside Hill, with some help from Toadette and Petey Piranha.

**THE END**


End file.
